Rodrigue
Rodrigue is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is a lord of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, a childhood friend of the late King Lambert, and the current head of House Fraldarius. He is also known to be a magnificent warrior, and is called the "Shield of Faerghus." Felix is his surviving son and heir. He possesses a minor Crest of Fraldarius. Profile Roughly twelve years ago, Rodrigue served as the right hand of the king of Faerghus during a military campaign in Sreng. In Imperial Year 1176, his eldest son Glenn was slain during the Tragedy of Duscur alongside his old friend Lambert and many others. Rodrigue believed that Glenn had died an honorable death in service to the king, but this strained his relationship with his remaining son Felix, who mourned him for the bond that they shared, and believed that he did not care for his death at all. He is on good terms with Lambert's son Dimitri, who sees him as a surrogate father. Academy Phase In Imperial Year 1180, Rodrigue is sent to Garreg Mach Monastery on behalf of Margrave Gautier to retrieve a stolen Hero's Relic belonging to House Gautier. War Phase Silver Snow Rodrigue, as well as Gilbert and Dedue, fight alongside Dimitri during the three-way battle against the Adrestian Empire and the Alliance Army, where he meets his fate. The following night, Dimitri reunites with Byleth and mourns his comrades' deaths, and says that Byleth's response reminds him of Rodrigue. The following month, should he be recruited, Felix grieves over his father's death. Azure Moon Following Dimitri's self-exile, Rodrigue is one of the few nobles who continue to support the true king. This prompts Cornelia to send troops to crush the "rebellious" nobles, and Rodrigue is barely able to get by. Upon hearing that Dimitri has re-emerged and is on the move, he steals Areadbhar from one of Cornelia's lackeys and sends a letter to him, telling him to meet at Ailell, as it was halfway between Garreg Mach and Fraldarius territory, where he could provide them with soldiers. Upon arriving, they are ambushed by soldiers from House Rowe, led by Gwendal. They are able to rout the enemy, where Rodrigue is slightly disturbed by Dimitri's change in personality, but hands him Areadbhar. He then states that he wishes to fight by his side, much to Felix's surprise as there would be no one to oversee their territory. Rodrigue informs him that he had anticipated this, and gave it to his younger brother. After securing the Great Bridge of Myrddin, Rodrigue finds a Kingdom general and a young maiden requesting to join the army. He asks the two what is going on, and the general responds that the maiden wants to join. Rodrigue refuses her offer, finding her too young, and tells the general to return her to her parents. The maiden states that she has no family, and that she wants revenge on the one who killed her big brother. Dimitri then comes in and states that she can do whatever she pleases, so she ends up joining the army. Following the battle of Gronder Field, the maiden arrives onto the battlefield, much to Rodrigue's surprise, and attacks Dimitri after blaming him for the death of her brother Randolph. Dimitri feels as if he should deserve to die, but Rodrigue, seeing his king in danger, leaps in the way and takes the fatal blow, allowing Byleth to cut Fleche down. This act of self-sacrifice reawakens Dimitri's consciousness, who loathes that he deserved to die for what he had done. Rodrigue absolves him of his guilt, stating that he must no longer be shackled to the past and that he resembles his late father Lambert before dying of his wound. He is later buried at Garreg Mach Monastery, although temporarily as Ingrid stated that there was no time for a proper burial. It's suggested that he was returned to Fraldarius territory once the war was over and given a proper burial there. Though Felix mourns his father's death, he tells Byleth that if Rodrigue had seen how much Dimitri had done, he would have been proud of him. Verdant Wind Though he does not appear in this route, it is suggested that Rodrigue was killed, as Felix states that his father's silence was abnormal. Crimson Flower Rodrigue remains in Arianrhod with Cornelia. Upon learning that Imperial forces are headed their way, Rodrigue expresses worry as he had sent troops to assist Dimitri in defending the kingdom, and wonders why the Imperial Army is coming to them. Cornelia, who is actually a member of Those Who Slither in the Dark, knows the true reason but refuses to disclose it to him, stating that her "children" will be ready to greet the attackers. He falls in battle defending the city. If Felix was recruited into the Black Eagle Strike Force and battles him, Rodrigue shows disgust at his son's actions and vows to kill him to rectify his failure. In Game As an Ally True Chivalry |-|Normal/Hard= }} |-|Maddening= }} Ambush at Ailell |-|Normal= }} |-|Hard= }} |-|Maddening= }} As an Enemy The Siege of Arianrhod |-|Normal= }} |-|Hard= }} |-|Maddening= }} Quotes Vs Felix * Rodrigue: So, my foolish son... You took it upon yourself to leave your family behind. * Felix: I'm not coming back. I won't serve the boar. * Rodrigue: It's a father's duty to settle his child's failures. Felix... You must die here and now! Etymology Rodrigue is a French name meaning "famous power/ruler." It originated from the ancient Germanic Hrodric and came to the French language through the Latin Rodericus. The name Achille likely refers to the Greek Hero Achilles who fought in the Trojan War. Trivia * He shares his voice actor Jake Eberle with Haar and Caineghis in Fire Emblem Heroes. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Rodrigue placed 17th for males and 33rd overall with 104 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters